


dave strider's caffiene addiction and the boy so cute he might as well be an alien (he wasn't)

by niiiiix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (makes more sense in context), AND I HAD RICHIE DESCRIBE EDDIE AS ALIEN-LY CUTE LIKE SO MANY TIMES, AND NOW IM DONE W THAT FANDOM, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dave Strider Has ADHD, Deal With It, Humanstuck, I JUST CHANGED THE NAMES HFJDSKHFJDS, I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS AS, ITS SO FUNNY FHJDKSHFK, M/M, OKAY LISTEN, Reddie, So i reread this, So therefore, THEYRE LITERALLY PEOPLE, and dave is a theater kid, and i wasnt gonna change it to dj kids or something, and not tomorrow, anyway, because i wanna post this now, because thats what i had it as for richie, but - Freeform, hes a theater kid ig, i Must use the stereotypical tag, i didnt feel like it, i have my best friend beta read, no beta we die like men, or perish, sollux and karkat work together Because I Say So, typically - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiiiix/pseuds/niiiiix
Summary: coffee shop au but theyre both dumb. originally wrote this for reddie but.... im done w that fandom. adapted.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	dave strider's caffiene addiction and the boy so cute he might as well be an alien (he wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE THAT EVERY TIME I DESCRIBE KARKAT AS ALIEN, I WROTE THAT BEFORE I WAS A HOMESTUCK. THANKS

_ Caffeine is supposed to help, right? _ Dave thinks, just a bit lost on the education and connection of ADHD and coffee. He gets the gist, though. He looks up as though he expects the answer to be a couple of free steps right in front of him. He runs a hand through his overgrown curls. He likes to think that it makes him look cool, but really, it just blocks his already impaired vision. He looks around, and sees a small, handmade sign for a café, about half a block away.  _ Right! _

Dave starts walking towards it, noting how the entire exterior of the little brown store had a much nicer appearance than their next customer. It was made out of something Dave was half-sure was called stucco.  _ Kanaya would know. _ He thinks,  _ After asking Rose. _ There were comparatively wide windows on the front, and as he got closer, he could make out the colorful, hand painted specials.

Dave was, however, skeptical.  _ You open any source of caffeine near theater kids, your shop gets wrecked in a week. Tops.  _

He approaches the door and pulls the handle. A small bell rings, making Dave jump more than the men behind the counters. His gaze jumps up, somewhat shaken ( _ Why was such a small bell so damn loud?  _ ), connecting with a man’s from across the counter.

Whom, it seems, has decided that it was up to him whether ‘looks could kill’.

They definitely could.

Dave was honestly a bit intimidated. He wouldn’t classify this as eye contact, per se. He would say it was more mind contact, and he was almost confident it was the work of an alien. He looks at the rest of his face, and decides he  _ must  _ be an alien. Nobody alive was just that… attractive. He was golden and sea-salt caramel. Bright, biting, and sweet. 

And definitely an alien which,  _ wow, _ really should deter Dave’s attraction. 

_ I should probably just order a coffee instead of continuing to stare. The aliens might catch on to me. _ Dave walks up to the other counter, pathetically impressed with himself when he doesn’t trip. “Can I get a large-“

“If you want coffee,” The other, possibly-not-an-alien man says. He looks bored and particularly pale, seeing as his face was covered in flour. “You’re in the wrong line. You’ll have to go over there.” He points a dough-covered finger at his coworker, who rolls his mocha, sparkling, mind reading eyes in response.

“Shut up, Sollux.” He says, throwing a light glare at him. He turns back to Dave. “Sorry, he probably just didn’t want to stop what he was doing to ring you up. He’s making  _ matilda _ s…” He peers over his shoulder, behind the counter. “Or something.”

“They’re  _ Madeleines, _ Karkat, and they need my full attention.” Sollux flips him off, flinging a bit of dough.

Karkat wipes the spot off of his cheek and wipes it on his apron, smiling like a foreign star. He laughs, a sneering, barking, sudden noise, and it brings an involuntary grin to Dave’s own face. “What can I get for you.”

“A large cup. Just shove as much caffeine and sugar as you possibly can in there, honestly.” Dave says bluntly, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets and bouncing on the heels of his rubber-soled sneakers.

Karkat snorts as he grabs a cup and a marker. “That sounds healthy,” He notes.

“Oh, yeah, I’m a  _ total _ health nut. I spend all day at the gym, as you can see.” Dave says, opening his sweater to show his scrawny body in his typical outfit; white shirt and jeans.

“The girls must be all over you,” He says in a clearly sarcastic tone. “Can I get a name for the order?”

“(927)-739-9274.” Dave blurts out, equally surprised at the fact that he just gave a really cute, possibly alien boy his number in public as he was at the fact that he had it memorized in the first place.

Karkat cocks his head and pinches his eyebrows together. “Wait, what?”

Dave spins on his heels and walks out of there, fairly sure that it was Karkat’s mind-controlling that made him say that, rather than his own accord.  _ What the hell did I just do? _ He thinks, buzzing from the spontaneity. It wasn’t enough of a buzz to replace the coffee he basically just threw out the window, though. A few minutes and another half of a block away, he hears his phone ding in his pocket.

_ (Unsaved number): I NEVER GOT A NAME FOR YOUR ORDER, DUMBASS. (:B _

  
  
  
  



End file.
